Pretend You Never Saw Me!
by AgentSushi
Summary: What will happen when Silver starts working at a crossdressing cafe in Goldernrod? Silver becomes humiliated when he realized Gold is a regular costumer! Why does Gold come here anyways...? PreciousMetal Shipping.
1. 1 Looking for Another Job

**Pretend You Never Saw Me!**

**Chapter 1 – Looking for Another Job**

I've been cycling around Goldenrod on my old worn out bike for the last three hours. I've been rejected by 3 different convenience stores, and kicked out of 2 companies (for being too 'rude', seriously?) since this morning. After I was fired by the manager at the Department Store for yelling at a costumer I've been wandering throughout Johto looking for a new job. At first I thought I could just find another job just like that but it's already been a week and I'm still jobless. I couldn't believe the Gamecentre was no longer hiring, I could've sworn the last time (which was probably 3 months ago) they were in need of employees.

I stopped near a rundown street for a rest, it's almost lunch and my stomach was making loud, angry noises complaining that it was about time to fill it. I decided to punch it with my fist and sit down near a big, smelly trashcan. I don't have the money to buy anything. Why there was even a rundown, gloomy street here in Goldenrod was a mystery to me. I looked around at the buildings surrounding me. Some windows were broken and occasionally you could see shadows lurking from behind the broken glass. It might just be some ghost type Pokemon using this as a shelter, or just some drug dealers. I didn't care much about it so I decided to just mind my own business.

Even though it was noon the sun didn't seem to shine here, it was dark and eerie but also a very nice place to hide from the heat. Hey, there might just be a place here willing to accept me as an employee, you never know. That's when the flashing neon banner at the end of the street caught my eye. I squinted hard trying to decipher what the blinking lights said.

"Cross…Dressing Café?" I muttered. Wait, what's a crossdressing café? Well, I guess checking it out wouldn't hurt.

Bad idea Silver, I never should've come in here. Great, look at what I've done. Just as I pushed open the door the scent of coffee wafted up my nose. I like coffee and all, that's not what bothered me. It was the group of people standing in front of the door that scared me. I know, scared me. I never knew that was even possible.

A blonde girl (well at least I think she _might_ be a girl)with long curly hair and bangs covering her right eye walked towards me "Welcome to Goldenrod's crossdressing café!" She led me to the nearest table "you seem new here."

I looked around a noticed that there were actually a lot of people sitting around sipping at coffee or having tiny pastries. Small chats were made and some fangirls were 'Kyaa-ing' and 'Awww-ing' probably at the pretty waitresses. Before I could say anything another waitress popped up next to my table.

"What would you like to order?" She asked.

I looked at her, she had short orange hair that framed her face. Her dress was a tad bit too small for her and she looks like she's in a hurry. "Um…"

The blonde waitress began to speak again, "I see, you must be new to this." Then she glanced at the orange haired girl and she returned the glance. "I'm Max, nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Silver." I nodded. Why on earth was I introducing myself? I have no business with these people, I just came looking for a job.

The orange haired girl giggled, "I'm Elliot, I think you have potential."

_Isn't Elliot a guy's name though? Maybe it's a unisex name…_ I thought. Before I had the chance to ask I was dragged into a room in the far back. The door creaked as Max pushed it open.

"Hey boss," the pitch of her voice seemed to drop ten levels. "I brought someone who would make a great _waitress_."

The 'boss' had his back turned towards us. Once he turned around he grinned madly. "Aye aye, hello Max, Elliot. What do we have here?" He walked towards me and tugged at my red, shoulder-length hair. "This is not a wig?" Were the first words he said to me.

I slapped his hands away, "Well what do you think?" I snapped.

He chuckled, gripped my chin and tilted my face so I looked directly in his eyes. Being several inches shorter than him, it was hard raising my head that high. "Watch your attitude."

"So what do ya think boss?" Elliot asked. Surprisingly her pitch dropped down several levels as well.

He let go of my chin and clapped his hands in satisfactory. "Say boy," He directed his words at me. "What do you think about working here?"

I rubbed my chin with a frown on my face, "Why would I work here? It's not like this café needs any male employees."

His eyes widened, "You don't mean to tell me that you don't understand the meaning of a 'Crossdressing Café'?"

"No, and why would I want to?" I rolled my eyes. Stop wasting my time, I still need to look for a decent job.

Elliot laughed, a manly, tough laugh. "Well you see, Silver-_chan_ we are all men." He pointed at Max then at himself and finally gestured at all the people outside working.

"W-wait. What?" I stuttered, men? They look nothing like men! Okay sure, their voices might be a bit low. Chests might be a bit flat and legs might be a bit harrier but _men_? Why would men wear dresses and serve at a café?

"Must be thinking of why we do such things?" Max asked. "Well, we see this as a hobby. Others come looking for a job. People like you who naturally have a girlish body would do great."

"The salary isn't low." Boss said. "We supply you with the costumes, makeup and such. You don't have to do your hair yourself or put on makeup yourself. We have people to do it for you."

I am looking for a job but, I'm not _this_ desperate. Even if I had to live out on the streets my pride wouldn't allow me to dress up as a girl.

"Come on Silver, we're all guys. We understand how your pride won't let you do these kinda things but…" Elliot pointed at my stomach. "I heard it growl a couple of times plus I saw your old bicycle parked outside." He gave me a frown, "You're in need of a decent job."

My face scrunched together. _Silver are you really this desperate? There must be other places willing to give you a chance. If you ever get caught by anyone you know, you're screwed. _That little voice in my head reminded me.

Boss laughed and patted my head. "There is nowhere else that would accept such a rude employee. If you miss out on this chance then you'll just starve to death on the streets."

_Nice going Silver. You'll regret accepting this job once someone sees you. You'll never live up to it, never. Be prepared to be forever humiliated. _Shut up voice, I know what I'm doing. I… hope I do.


	2. 2 First Day of Work

**Pretend You Never Saw Me!**

**Chapter 2 – First Day of Work**

Well, I guess the first day was going pretty smoothly. The costume we had to wear wasn't that bad but the makeup bothered me like hell. Some weird glitter like things were sparkling in my hair causing me to itch it madly. The thing I hate the most I would say, are these high heels. Seriously, how do women walk in these things? You have to balance yourself on a stick! A ridiculously thin stick! Walking around in these things for a day could kill anyone.

In the morning I arrived at 7, the café opened at 8 but Boss told me to come early to 'get ready'. As soon as I entered, Max brought me downstairs to the basement where all the other workers were busily changing, putting on makeup or adjusting their wigs.

"Sit here," He plopped me down on a seat facing a cracked mirror. "Don't worry about the crack. Elliot accidently flung a hair brush at it once."

"What are you trying to do?" I asked as he piled different dresses upon me.

"Yesterday I took a look in our huge wardrobe to see what would fit you. And these were all that I could find." He pouted even though he already piled at least eleven different dresses on me. "Pick whichever you like. Our Café doesn't have a fit uniform so we can choose to wear casual clothes."

Well, if you'd call wearing the opposite gender's clothing 'casual' then alright. "Um, would you mind just picking one for me? Not anything too," I paused looking for the right word. "revealing."

Max giggled, "Then how about this one?" He took out a reed spaghetti strapped dress that was about knee length. "The cut isn't very low and it's not too short either. Plus it matches your hair and makes you stand out. You want to leave a good impression on customers on your first day." He handed me the dress. "Go change into it and I'll do your makeup and hair."

I shoved all the other dresses in Max's arms and unwillingly took off my shirt. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" I said after I tossed the shirt on the ground. I'm to bone-y so it was kind of embarrassing. Not that I'll ever admit it.

Max teasingly covered his eyes with his hands but purposely left a crack for him to peek out off. "I won't watch if you don't want me to."

I rolled my eyes, I seriously question his gender now. I slipped off my worn out jeans and awkwardly put on the soft dress.

Max clapped and squealed happily, "You look beautiful!" Then he raised an eyebrow and said in his 'normal', low voice. "Those hairy legs of yours won't do." He went to a random drawer and took out a new set of razors. "Better do something about it."

I took it and opened the package then examined the razor. "Do I really have to?"

"Unless you want to be called 'Gorilla' you better do so." Max stopped there with his hands on his hips. "Quickly, you only have a few minutes. I still have to do your hair and all that."

I scowled but shaved my legs in the bathroom anyways. Afterwards Max hurriedly plopped me back down on the same chair and combed my hair. "Ow, watch it." I complained with a scowl.

"There's no time." He continued to comb all the knots and then tied it into two low pig tails. "Close enough, this will do for now." Then out of a tiny parcel he took out some glitter and sprinkled it all over me.

"Ack," I blinked as a couple went into my eyes. "What is this madness?"

"Shush," He said and told me to close my eyes. "Eyeshadow and eyeliner, don't open your eyes unless you want me to stab you blind."

I didn't want a blind eye so I followed his orders and let him do whatever he wanted to my face.

"You can open your eyes now." The first thing I saw was Max's grinning face reflected off the mirror then to my horror, a _beautiful_, horrified girl staring straight at me. Oh right, that's no girl, that's me.

"No time to freak out, get to work." Max pushed me upstairs.

The rest of the day was uneventful, I worked through the first few hours dealing with complaints from customers on my temper problems but at the same time received same fangirls as well. Serving the customers were pretty easy since it wasn't crowded in the morning but Elliot warned me when he caught me slacking off that it gets crazy in here in the afternoon. Seriously, how much more crowded could it possibly get? I was here yesterday at noon and there weren't a lot of costumers.

It's two o'clock right now and I'm just idly standing around watching the few people chatter to each other and point to their favourite 'waitress'. Then as if right on cue, one person after another flooded in the door. "Welcome! This way please." "What would you like to order, sir?" "May I help you?" came from the busy 'waitresses' serving the chattering and excited customers.

"Elliot, I'd like an apple flan." I heard someone familiar say but I decided to shrug it off since it might have just been my imagination.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy right now!" Elliot apologized to the costumer. "Silver would you mind coming over to help? Stop slacking off on your first day!" I heard my name being called and rushed over.

"I'm not slacking off okay?" I said with an annoyed tone in my voice. "What would you like?" I clicked at my pen without looking at the costumer while waiting to write down his order.

There was no reply from the costumer.

"So what would it be?" My scowl grew deeper.

Still no reply but this time a kind of baffled gasp escaped his mouth.

"I'm asking you a question!" I angrily shouted as I shot my head up to glare at this 'rude' costumer.

"Silver?"

"Gold?"

_Silver, your life is now ruined __**forever**__. _Yeah, thanks for reminding me, voice. I think I already figured that out.


End file.
